Europe's Foster Parents
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Aku lahir di universitas Zurich tahun 1946, walaupun diakui tahun 1948-Aku punya lima ayah satu ibu-"tapi aku tidak bilang bagian dari itu"-"Kalau begitu... LUXEMBOURG"-Sungguh ingin sekali mereka ber-empat (kecuali papp Luxie dan vati Deutschland) kugantung di pohon oak!- cerita dari Eropa memang tidak ada habisnya, ya?


Author : maaf post sesuatu yang ctar(?) banget ini -_-

Gilbert : hei kenapa aku tidak diceritakan disini, author? Jerman Timur juga masuk sejarah EU dulu!

Author : Gilbert, maaf . soalnya saya lagi kena writer block dan males ceritain banyak hal

Gilbert : author tidak awesome

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, EU alias Richard Frostman (OC) milik saya

Warning : OC,OOC, sejarah nggak akurat, bahasa asing bertebaran, _politcal issues everywhere..._ gaje, aneh ,dll...

* * *

Hi! Hallo! Bonjour! Atau apapun itu, yang penting maksudku aku menyapa pembaca disini. Kenalkan, nama **manusia**ku Richard Frostman. Mungkin kalian mendengarnya seperti nama _Amerikaner_, err... maksudku orang America. Tapi, sebenarnya aku itu bisa dibilang anak dari banyak negara. Yah, terdengar _absurd _dan JANGAN MEMIKIKAN RATE-M KARENA AKU PUNYA BANYAK AYAH DAN SATU IBU! Kalian itu benar-benar ya...

Aku lahir di Universitas Zurich di Swiss pada tanggal 19 September 1946 sebenarnya kalau menurut versi pembentukan yang diakui aku lahir pada tahun 1948 pada kongres Hague. Umur yang masih muda untuk seseorang (yang entah sepertinya terdengar tidak tepat atau aneh) penyatu banyak negara Eropa bahkan bisa disebut bahwa aku ini 'negara' Eropa. Nama asliku sangat banyak, tergantung kalian mau menyebutku dengan bahasa apa. Dalam bahasa Inggris namaku _European Union_, Jerman namaku _Europäische Union_, Prancis _Union Européenne_ dan bahasa-bahasa lainnya yang kalau disebutkan malah memenuhi fic ini dengan namaku sendiri.

Perawakanku layaknya seorang pemuda umur 18 tahun, berambut pirang dengan mata abu-abu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa warna mataku berbeda dengan negara-negara lain. Tinggi 179 dan hanya satu senti lagi sama dengan _vati Deutschland, _namun memiliki wajah yang umum dengan warga negara Eropa walaupun kata Japan mukaku sedikit ala '_Bishounen' _yang sayangnya aku sendiri tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Aku punya lima ayah dengan satu ibu. Ayahku beserta ibuku adalah _vati Deutschland, papa français, vader Nederland, moeder/mutti/ Belgie/Belgique, papa Italia _dan _papp Luxembourg(1). _Sebenarnya menurut _papa français _aku punya satu ayah lagi dan dia tidak bertanggung jawab atas kehidupanku. Namanya sih England, anggota ke tujuh. Tapi, itupun menurut cerita tentangku versi papa _français, _kalau kata _vati Deutschland _kemungkinannya England atau Britain tidak 'ikut' merawat aku karena tidak siap hal politik, ekonomi dan lain-lainnya. Entah aku harus percaya siapa, tapi melihat sifat _papa français _aku lebih percaya _vati Deutschland._

Aku tinggal di Brussel(walaupun kadang-kadang aku tinggal di Strasbourg atau di Luxembourg) yah aku memang punya banyak rumah dan itu suatu hal yang kusyukuri. Tapi, aku juga jadi tidak bersyukur kalau mengingat keadaan ekonomi negara-negara yang bermasalah. Bahkan aku ingin sekali sebenarnya menendang negara mediterania tepat diwajah pakai bola sepak. Terutama Yunani yang justru saat membicarakan masalah keuangan ia tertidur. Tsk, jangankan _vati Deutschland _akan menyampaikan tentang tujuh kebijakan '_bailout plan' _bahkan aku baru saja membuka pembicaraan ia sudah tertidur pulas.

Aku bingung, siapa sebenarnya yang memperbolehkan Yunani jadi anggotaku sih? Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku ingin cerita tentang sejarahku dulu.

_Flashback, tahun 1946 dan orang ketiga P.O.V_

_Kali ini negara-negara Eropa sedang berkumpul, terlihat enam negara yang paling depan sedang duduk. Walaupun keenam negara itu sedang dalam keadaan yang sama buruknya. France terlihat sedang luka bagian tangan kanannya yang kebetulan duduk disamping Germany yang sedang diperban sekitar mata kiri dan kedua-duanya menatap satu sama lainnya dengan pandangan jijik serta benci. Kemudian Britain maju ke podium dengan seorang bayi ditangannya!_

_Semua negara langsung saja menatap England yang bersiap-siap untuk berpidato dengan bayi berbaju biru dengan bintang membentuk lingkaran. Ia memandang semua orang yang hadir disitu, iapun menarik nafas panjang._

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Today I'm standing here to speak something to you. We must raise a kind of United States of Europe. In this way, only one hundreds of millions of toilers be able to regain the simple joys and hopes which make life worth living. The process is simple. All that is needed is the resolve of hundreds of millions of men and women to do right instead of wrong and to gain as their reward blessing instead of cursing, I'm going to say something that will astonish you. The first step in the European family must be a Partnership between France and Germany_" England mengambil nafas panjang dan menatap semua negara Eropa beserta boss mereka. Yang hadir justru terkejut mendengar perkataan England, terutama France dan Germany._

"There can be no revival of Europe without a spirituality great France and spirituality great Germany._"_ _Iapun menyelesaikan perkataannya dan mendekati Germany dan France_

_Mereka bertiga saling bertatap mata dan menarik nafas. Iapun memberikan bayi itu ke Germany dan diterimanya sambil menatap wajah bayi itu, ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan menyebabkan semua negara menatap Germany yang berpikir keras itu. Sadar ia ditatap dan menatap balik semua negara dan menyebabkan semua negara menjadi canggung. Tapi Germany justru menunjukkan senyuman jarangnya._

"Junge(2) _aku harus memanggilmu apa? Sepertinya kita harus mencarikanmu nama" Gumamnya_

"_Imuuut!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari Belgium_

_Semua yang hadir syok, bahkan beberapa ada yang menatapnya horror._

"Ja, _dia memang imut" Germany tersenyum lembut pada Belgium dan dibalas oleh Belgium itu sendiri_

_Setelah seperti itu England justru pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang menyebabkan Germany terheran dan France yang menatapnya kesal._

"Angleterre! _Kenapa kau malah pergi! Hei anak ini juga tanggung jawabmu! Dan tadi kau bilang European family!" Setelah France membentaknya justru England kabur dari ruangan itu_

"_Tapi aku tidak bilangaku bagian dari itu!" Ia benar-benar menhilang dari pandangan_

"_ANGLETERRE!"_

_Germany tersenyum dan menatap lembut bayi dipangkuannya._

"_Aku akan merawatmu hingga dewasa dan siap menjadi kepercayaan negara-negara Eropa"_

_Jadilah sekarang keenam negara pendiri sedang berdiskusi di ruangan yang sama. Setelah konferensi selesai dan semua yang hadir telah pergi mereka membuat kursi membentuk lingkaran sesuai jumlah mereka. Sekarang bayi itu sedang tertidur pulas dipangkuan Germany. Mereka semua saling menatap satu sama lainnya dengan canggung._

"_Err…. Mungkin yang paling pertama kita tentukan dimana si kecil EU ini akan tinggal?" Luxembourg memberi usul_

"Ja, _kau benar _herr _Luxembourg, kita harus memikirkan dimana anak ini tinggal" Germany setuju atas ide Luxembourg_

_Belgium tersenyum dan buru-buru mengambil kertas beserta pulpen_

"_Untuk apa?" Tanya Netherlands_

"_Tentu saja untuk anak ini, broer!" Jawab Belgium_

"_Baiklah… pertama adalah rumah _broer!"

_Daftar kemungkinan jika EU tinggal di rumah broer :_

_- baik namun rawan banjir_

_- tukang merokok (tidak baik untuk kesehatan)_

_- pelit, takut EU jadi ketularan pelitnya_

"_Sepertinya tidak masuk kreteria" Kata France_

"_Apa-apaan ini! Hei aku tidak seburuk itu!" Bantah Netherlands_

"_Bagaimana dengan Germany?" Usul Luxembourg(dengan setengah hati)_

"NON! _Aku tak sudi _mon petite _tinggal disana! Aku takut dia ketularan sifatnya itu!" Bentak France_

"_France! Sekarang apa lagi? Kau benar-benar ingin membuat keributan, _Ja?" _Germany justru geram_

"_Kalian berdua, HENTIKAN!" Suara cempreng Belgium membuat keduanya duduk_

"_France? Umm… aku takut ia ketularan mesumnya.."_

"_Aku bukan mesum! Tapi hanya menunjukkan kasih sayangku pada semuanya~ ohonhonon~"_

"_Belgium?"_

"_Ah jangan! Aku suka minum bir! Aku takut ia jadi terbawa"_

"_Rumahku saja, vee~"_

"Nein, _bisa-bisa ia hanya ingin _siesta _dan menggoda gadis-gadis"_

_Semuanya saling pandang, muncul seringaian licik terkecuali Luxembourg yang masih tidak mengerti maksud seringaian negara-negara pendiri EU ini._

"_Kalau begitu… LUXEMBOURG!"_

"_APAAAAAAAAA?"_

"_He…hei kalian tidak adil! Jangan seperti ini dong! Hei!" Luxembourg menyesal kenapa ia harus jadi negara yang jadi pilihan akhir_

_Jadilah Luxembourg tempat dimana EU headquarters (selain France dan Belgium) berada._

_**Flashback end**_

Nah, begitulah aku. Inipun diceritakan oleh _papp_ Luxie dan _mutti_ Belgique. Namaku ini kutemukan sendiri karena kudengar aku belum diberi nama manusia karena keenam orang tuaku mempermasalahkan nama dari negara mana yang bagus. Sungguh ingin sekali mereka ber-empat (kecuali _papp Luxie _dan _vati Deutschland) _kugantung di pohon oak!

Sifatku, sepertinya punya _personality disorders _karena dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu dan jangan berpikir salah satu sifatku ini mesum seperti _papa France!. _Aku bersyukur tidak diasuh oleh England karena yang kudengar America sekarang punya _sense of taste _yang buruk sekali. Untuk masalah mataku abu-abu sepertinya aku tahu, karena aku menyatukan banyak negara dan membuat hubungan Germany serta France **sedikit **membaik, jadi warna mataku abu-abu. Lagipula jika semua warna dicampur akan menghasilkan abu-abu menurut seni(bukan hitam).

Apa? Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku kalau ada meeting antar negara anggote EU? Apa harus dijelaskan meeting yang entah lebih mirip perang tujuh tahuh atau perang dunia itu? _Okay _author! Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan membunuh itu.

Lebih baik aku ceritakan peristiwa perang duni-maaf maksudku meeting dari pada aku dilempar HP No*ia butut itu oleh author. Finland, bisakah kau sedikit menurunkan kapak itu dari wajahku, _alstublieft?_(3).

Baiklah, awal aku ikut ialah perjanjian Paris yang tidak kuingat karena masih kecil. Lalu perjanjian Roma pada tanggal 1 Januari 1958 dan aku tidak ingat karena masih kecil, itupun aku diwakilkan oleh enam negara pendiri atau orang tua asuhku. Perjanjian Merger tanggal 1967 dan aku masih kecil. Kemudian saat tanggal 7 Februari 1992-lah aku bisa ikut pertama kali dalam perjanjian Maastricht dan langsung saja aku terkena syok berat saat melihat _meeting_-nya seperti apa! Saat perjanjian Lisbon tanggal 1 Desember 2009 entah kenapa aku merasa seperti benar-benar seorang(?) negara yang berdiri karena memiliki tiga pilar pemerintahan layaknya negara.

Yah yang paling kuingat sih _meeting _membahas tentang krisis zona Eropa. Aku dan _va-_maksudku Germany hanya bisa memijit kepala serta facepalm ditempat. Bayangkan, saat aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Germany dan membuka pintunya hanya bisa mematung ditempat. Siapa yang tidak syok kalau dihadapanmu yang seharusnya meeting namun _chaos _yang terjadi. Ada France yang sedang telanjang dan bagian X-nya ditutupi bunga mawar. Lalu ada perang black-and-burn-thing yang menyebabkan negara beralis tebal mengeluarkan perkataan kasarnya. Germany dan aku sampai-sampai harus menghindar seperti di film-film _action _agar tidak menelan black-and-burn-things yang dilempar para negara. Lalu Greece yang anehnya masih bisa tertidur dalam keadaan _chaos _ini.

Benda laknat itu menuju ke arah Denmark! Dan… GOAAALLLL! Satu negara tumbang. Langsung saja Norway berkomentar "dasar Dane bodoh!". Aku menahan untuk tertawa dan langsung terdiam saat melihat Germany sudah menghitung yang terlihat dengan jari-jarinya yang dilipat-lipat seperti anak sekolah dasar. Aku menjauh sedikit untuk menghindari teriakannya.

"ALL OF YOU! JUST _FIC*EN _SHUT UP! _VERDAM*T _!(4)" Dan benar saja tebakanku.

"Veee~"

Semuany terdiam dan beberapa negara ada yang sudah menatap dengan wajah horror. Aku sepertinya lupa mengatakan kalau sebenarnya di kantung jas bagian dalamnya terdapat pistol Walther PPQ? Oh _verdomme(5)… _

"_Mein gott… Griechenland(6) _apa kau ingin tidur terus-menerus dalam keadaan ekonomimu yang buruk seperti itu?" Ia berdiri disamping negara yang sedang tertidur pulas itu

"Zzzz… Hnn? Zzzz" sayangnya Greece hanya membuka matanya dalam 3 detik.

Ia menggeretakkan giginya dan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke kantung jas bagian dalam. Ia mengeluarkan benda berwarna hitam, _mon dieu… _Aku langsung menutup kuping dan

.

.

.

DOR!

Semua orang merinding melihat semua hal yang terjadi. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa Germany bisa bawa pistol? Ini karena ia baru saja latihan bersama pasukan anti-teror milknya, GSG-9. Langsung saja aku duduk lemas dan menjatuhkan kepalaku tepat di meja menyebabkan suara yang cukup keras. Semua negara langsung menatap kearahku. Selanjutnya kalian pasti bisa dibayangkan, aku capai menceritakannya.

Yah, begitulah hidupku hingga sekarang. Aku juga berbangga diri karena tahun 2012 aku dapat penghargaan Nobel perdamaian!

* * *

Author's note (+trivia)

a. 1946? Bukannya EU dimulai saat 1948 (dalam prof. Wiki?) soalnya 'ide' ini tercetus saat Perdana Menteri Winston Churchill pidato di tempat yang sama(sebenernya sih pidato England itu isi pidato Winston Churchill di deklarasi Schuman) dan percaya ato enggak, England yang punya ide EU ini tapi nggak mau tanggung jawab tentang EU kedepannya hingga tahun 1973 ia terpaksa ikut karena masalah ekonomi :D

b.(1) vati Deutschland, papa français, vader Nederland, moeder/mutti/mama Belgie/Belgique, papa Italia dan papp Luxembourg : ayah Germany, ayah France, ayah Netherlands, ibu(b. Belanda/Jerman/Prancis) Belgia, ayah Italy, ayah Luxembourg(bahasa Luxemburgish dan harus kerja keras nyari arti ayah dalam bahasa ini XD. Dan percaya ato nggak, enam negara ini pendiri EU

c.(2)Junge : anak laki-laki

d.(3)alstublieft : please? Tolong? (b. Belanda dan maaf kalau salah :D)

e.(4)sebenernya itu Ficken dan Verdammt : bahasa kasar

f.(5)verdomme : sialan (b. Belanda)

g.(6)Griechenland : Yunani

h. Iya, EU dapet penghargaan nobel perdamaian yang sayangnya jadi kontroversi dan ditentang semua aktivis perdamaian lho!

i. secara_ de facto _ibu kota EU adalah Brussel :D

Author : Semuanya, sebenernya ide ini berasal dari temen saya di dA! Dia orang Jerman asli dan ternyata asyik banget buat diajak ngobrol, namanya Petey-Winter. Dia bikin si EU kecil yang unyu-unyu di komik strip buatannya berjudul : Europe Foster's Parents. Saya suka komiknya yang berisi edukasi kayak karya Hima-papa bahkan katanya kurang tertarik sama pairing karena well, mereka itu negara.

Thanks Petey-Winter yang ngegambarin gimana Jerman disana :D dan it's very awesome! Percaya atau nggak saya ngakak waktu dia ngejelasin dialek asli Jerman dan yang paling aneh itu dialek Bavaria (dimana dia tinggal, saya sering bercanda sama dia tentang Prussia sama Bavaria).

Pengen sih saya minta dia ngegambarin EU kecil kalau udah dewasa gimana ya? Yah siapa tau aja bisa nambahin chara laki-laki yang saya suka XD #apaanini #dilemparanggotaEU

Ya udah, saya jadi cerewet gara-gara udah lama nggak nulis! Jadi, RnR bitte?


End file.
